The Fates
The Fates is the first VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview This character set is composed of three female characters (known as Judge, Magistrate & Order). One for Global Risk, one for Black List and the other one is specifically meant for Mutation and Zombie Mode. She also has a unique and exclusive voice set separated from the other female characters. Availability This character is released along with CrossFire 2.0 update. *''Available in all CrossFire versions'' VVIP Features *'Furious Kick': Only for BL and GR character (press E'''). *Shadow Blade: Throwable knives (Press 2); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL), Shadow Mode (Shadow), Ghost Vs. Mutants and Knife Matches. *'''Special Character: Available in Zombie Mode and Mutation Mode, retains all bonus perks. *'Increases the movement speed' in Zombie Mode. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Trivia Page 1= * Technically, the three of them are named as "The Fates" and these are their individual aliases: Order ''(Global Risk), ''Judge (Black List) and Magistrate (Special). Also, these are their real names: From the Global Risk is Lacey "Alloter" Weaver '(''The Order of Fate), ''and Black List and Special is '''Catrin "Reaper" Weaver '(The Judge/The Magistrate of Fate). * The Fates is derived from the Greek mythological beings, called as "The Sisters of Fate", which are composed of three sisters empowered with Time, Space and Infinity. |-| Page 2= * The Fates have their own voice sound in Snd2 folder instead of sharing with normal Woman voices. This mean she is the first character to have exclusive voices in all servers. ** Exclusive to CF Russia, The Fates' voices are Russian instead of default English, and they sounds a bit different than FOX's voice. **Similar to CF Russia, in CF Brazil, The Fates' voices are Portuguese instead of English. * Based on their form, the Black List version of this character is the first character to feature a teenager form and voice. |-| Page 3= * In CrossFire Philippines, this is the cheapest VVIP item. The Vipers costs 1300 eCoin (1105 eCoins discounted) and will get a rebate of 130 eCoins. Players who bought this VVIP item during the sale period will get the Vipers for only 975 eCoins which is very cheap. * Oddly enough, The Fates are the cheapest VVIP item in Crossfire Vietnam as she only costs 1269 vcoin (and 1142 vcoin with 10% discount), despite offering the normal 230% EXP boost, higher than Thompson Infernal Dragon, Kukri Beast, M4A1 Jewelry and Desert Eagle Born Beast. This could be due to the fact that she is a character with hard-to-use skills, thus doesn't appear as appealing as VVIP weapons. ** Another reason could be because The Fates can only be obtained ONCE, so there is no point in overpricing her as VTC can't get more money from rich players who only buy her once and carry on. Thus, it's a better idea to set a cheaper price so more players can buy it. |-| Page 4= * In CF Vietnam, there are two variants of The Fates, called '''Venus and Venus-F. The Venus-F retains all VVIP perks except EXP bonus, but come with only one appearance, which is her special form in Mutation/Zombie Mode. This means when a player uses her in team based mode (TDM, S&D...), nobody can tell which team she is from without pointing their crosshair at her (to see blue/red text) or using the Radar. This character is first obtainable by spending 3456 vcoin in-game during August 30th and August 31st in CF Vietnam, and from then on she is occasionally offered as limited merchandise. |-| Glitches= * If players use The Fates to play Zombie Mode, there are no "Mission Success" or "Mission Failure" voice played when beating/failing the match. This is because The Fates does not have a specific "round_end_win_sp.wav" and "round_end_lose_sp.wav" in their Messenger folder. This can be fixed by using The Fates' normal voice files and rename it accordingly. * In CF Vietnam, using Shadow Blade to hit opponents in their legs will cause the whole room to be kicked back to lobby or xTrap error. It has been fixed. * In CF Russia, performing the Furious Kick with AK-47 in-hands with The Fates will also cause the whole room to get disconnected. It has been fixed. * Recent patches in CF Vietnam caused a glitch that allow The Fates to use Shadow Blade in Special Matches (Knife/Sniper only). This gives their owners advantage in melee battle as they can score a few kills with ranged attack before engaging in CQB. Although VTC deliberately promoted this feature like an intended update, it was later removed quietly without any official explanation. * In CF Vietnam, when you use Laser Dagger, the laser blade will disappear if you use secondary attack and the Furious Kick at the same time. The blade itself won't appear when you use primary attack, it will only appear again when secondary attack is used. Variants Fates SP Camo.png|Camo Gallery Artwork= The_Fates_BL.jpg|BL Artwork The Fates BL M14EBR Taurus.png|BL Artwork #2 The_Fates_GR.jpg|GR Artwork #1 aNm6ika.jpg|GR Artwork #2 The_Fates_SP.jpg|Special Artwork #1 AW2Jnlf.jpg|Special Artwork #2 Fates_with_Barrett_M82A1_Iron_Shark.jpg|Special Artwork #3 633445-1-.jpg|Artwork #1 The_Fates_CFEU.jpg|Artwork #2 Fates viper maybe venus.jpg|Artwork #3 13189_crossfire-prev.png|GR Render #1 theVideoGameGallery_21282_2079x3830.png|GR Render #2 |-| In-game= The_Fates_BL_HUD.png|HUD (BL) The_Fates_BL_Throwing_Knives.png|HUD (BL - Throwing Knives) The Fates Kick BL.png|Furious Kick (BL) The_Fates_HUD_GR.png|HUD (GR) The_Fates_HUD_Throwing_Knives.png|HUD (GR - Throwing Knives) The Fates Kick GR.png|Furious Kick (GR) The_Fates_SP_HUD.png|HUD (SP) The_Fates_SP_Throwing_Knives.png|HUD (SP - Special Throwing Knives) The Fates-Special Shadow Blades HUD (Normal).png|HUD (SP - Normal Throwing Knives) The Fates (BL).png|Loading Icon (BL) The Fates (GR).png|Loading Icon (GR) The Fates SP.png|Loading Icon (SP) Videos Category:CrossFire Category:CrossFire 2.0 Category:Characters Category:VVIP